The present invention relates to a safety packing for a product to be exhibited, for example, a CD packing, comprising a housing for keeping the product, with an opening for inserting or removing the product and a locking mechanism comprising a frame part which is securely connected with the housing and a locking element to be moved between two positions, namely a locking position where the product may be prevented from being moved into and from the housing, and an open position where the product may be moved into and from the housing, wherein the locking element is pushed through a spring in the direction of the open position, and a retainer which is movable between a retaining position and a release position, which retainer is pushed in the retaining position through a spring, wherein the retainer in the retaining position secures the locking element when this latter is in the locking position relative to the frame part, which retainer can be moved against the spring load through a magnetic force towards the release position in order to let the locking element move freely.
Such a packing is known from WO-A-98 36 997.
In such a known packing, the retainer is formed by saw tooth-shaped clamps which are connected to the movable locking element and can be pressed onto resilient metal bands, which, after the clamps have completely passed thereon, return to their initial position and therefore, maintain the locking element in the closed position. The resilient bands can thereby move in an area which is approximately perpendicular to the moving direction of the movable locking element. For moving the locking element, a single magnet being mounted in the vicinity of the metal bands is sufficient, whereby the bands can be shifted against their own spring load and the clamps released, resulting in the locking element being moved with the spring load to the release position.
Such a known packing has this disadvantage that the magnetic force which is necessary to release the locking element is generated by a magnet or a magnetized material which is kept against the packing outside at the right place. Consequently, it is quite easy to remove the product from the safety packing, as a potential shop-lifter could simply open such a safety packing by inserting a permanent magnet.
The aim of the invention is to provide a safety packing of the above-mentioned type wherein the disadvantages of the known safety packing are overcome.
This aim is reached according to the invention in that the locking mechanism is provided with an opening and the retainer can therefore only be moved from the retaining position to the release position in such a way that this may only occur using a magnetic force generated by a magnet or a magnetized element being located in the opening.
It is thereby achieved that an arbitrary permanent magnet cannot be used to shift the locking element to the released position. Instead, a suitable magnet must satisfy specific requirements with respect to the shape and magnetic force thereof in order to be able to move the locking element. The shape is important in order to fit into the opening of the locking mechanism, whereas when the magnetic band fits into the opening, the right magnetic field strength must also still be generated relative to the direction and orientation in order to move the retainer.